


【艾斯罗/路罗】对弟媳的非分之想

by yms4041



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yms4041/pseuds/yms4041
Summary: *现代AU，内含背德、一定程度的乱伦成分、请谨慎食用。*艾斯设定为路飞的亲生哥哥，两人从小到大一直住在一起。*先有路罗成分描写，后有艾斯罗成分
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	【艾斯罗/路罗】对弟媳的非分之想

路飞的职业生涯在刚开始的时候便受到了毁灭性的打击，在那场冬日里的山火中，他就如儿时飞扑进波涛汹涌的大海中把落水的萨博拉回来那样，义无反顾的一头扎了进去。  


路飞失踪了十五天，就当消防队就快要为他举办哀悼仪式的时候，他带着一身开始愈合的伤痕再次出现在艾斯的眼前。

路飞像展示男人的胸章一样爽快的脱掉衣服，全方位让艾斯观摩了他胸口几乎要了他的命的疤痕，呈现出树皮一样褶皱沟壑，密密麻麻的针脚订在弟弟有着精韧肌肉的身体上。

艾斯只往他脑袋上打了一拳，说，你的乳头差点都被烧掉了。  


路飞笑着说，说起来，我还能活着真的要感谢特拉男呢。  


艾斯闻声抬起头来，特拉男是谁？

他是个医生啦，医生，就是他救了我的命，还有啊，艾斯。  


艾斯见路飞的耳朵在灯下显得有些泛红，就好像饱含水分的浆果，路飞的声音带着少年的沙哑，却掩盖不住语气中的笑意。

艾斯，我决定和特拉男结婚了，我最喜欢特拉男了。

艾斯想过很多次，弟弟口中的特拉男会是怎样的人，总之，是个男人，路飞之前之所以拒绝了汉库克的求婚请求，竟然是因为喜欢男人，艾斯感到一股挫败感，认为这是自己身为兄长的失职。

他想象过很多次，特拉男会是个怎样的男人，这个名字从路飞的嘴里说出来带着撒娇一样的尾音，从音节听起来就好像留着爆炸头骑机车打电玩的街头暴走少年一样，特别拉风的男人，喔，对，他是个医生来着。

艾斯拍了拍自己的脑袋，然后门铃响了，首先是路飞的脸出现在视野中，午后的阳光有些刺眼，稍远的地方能看到大海结冰反射的碎片光辉，路边还有积雪，天是高远的忧郁的蓝，艾斯下意识的没有向着本应该注意的地方看，枯萎的花向死而生的朝着雪色热烈绽放。

然后艾斯看到了那个男人，站在台阶上，朝他微微颔首作为礼节，牛仔裤勾勒出修长的双腿，蓝的有些发黑的头发，深色皮肤，金如猫科动物一般的虹膜，较深的领口中露着纹身的轮廓。

路飞一把扯过男人的胳膊，甚至让他在通往玄关的台阶上踉跄了几下，路飞说:“喂，艾斯，这是特拉男，我们要好好相处啊。”

艾斯移不开眼，他的喉结不由自主的上下耸动，不被人察觉的，艾斯咽了一口唾沫:“我家这个让人操心的弟弟，给你添麻烦了。”

这个人叫特拉法尔加·罗，是个家庭医生。

山火蔓延到那个村庄附近的那一天，罗所负责的一个隐居老人因为空气中掺杂了太多刺激性成分而犯哮喘，在治疗完毕后罗在开车回到市区的山路旁捡到了奄奄一息的路飞，把他带回了自己的家里，用他那双骨节分明的印着死亡刻痕的手缝合了支离破碎的皮肉。

特拉法尔加缝合人类的躯体的时候会是怎样的场景呢，看到罗的第一眼艾斯就在想象着这个画面，或许是很接近神了，很接近，艾斯确信着。

罗在路飞长大的地方住下了，弟弟年长的伴侣有时会接到电话拎着医药箱急匆匆的出门，他工作时穿一件纯白板正的长风衣，走起路来神采飞扬，仿佛将要去和死神决一死战。艾斯并不排斥这个突然闯进了自己生活的男人， 他们三个一起生活的相安无事，罗的年纪比自己还要年长几岁，罗最开始叫他草帽当家的哥哥，后来便一直叫他艾斯。

只是很热，艾斯每每看到深夜的罗从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒仰头一饮而尽的时候，罗洗过澡用路飞的浴巾擦干身体，头发却仍然往下滴水的时候，罗有时候穿着路飞的上衣，较小的尺码让他所有的线条都若隐若现，不合时宜的热度毫无征兆的向他席卷来，从尾椎开始，下腹一紧，熟悉的身体渴望开始蔓延。

路飞长着一张接近少年的脸，一直带着小时候香克斯留给他的草帽，从没有在他脸上长出男人象征的发青胡茬，在同龄人中算不上高大，小腿与四肢分布着薄薄的一层肌肉，只有脱掉衣服才看得出来，平常工作出任务的时候整个人藏在肥大的防火服里，就像是个滑稽的消防栓。

艾斯一直心照不宣的认为，路飞才是在下边的那个，因为罗年长又充满魅力，蓄胡，有时候带着平光眼镜，耳朵上夹着一根笔，就那样翘着腿坐在沙发上看医学期刊，与那个聒噪而不成熟的弟弟大相径庭。  
直到有一天，艾斯听到了声音，最开始只是轻轻的纠缠，返潮的春雨第一天降临的时候，仿佛蜗牛爬过湿润的玻璃，粘腻的液体包裹着空气，他们互相顶撞又分离，发出令人意醉神迷的水泽声，路飞在小声的撒娇。

艾斯翻过身，他睡不着，只用枕头死死的盖住自己的脸，是啊，他们在做了，已经结婚的他们两个在深夜做这个事情不奇怪。

在临近睡着的时候，艾斯听到了一声低沉的喘息。

“动的慢一点……我受不了……草帽当家的……”

是罗，他开始呜咽，肉体撞击的声音在耳边不断的回响着，他们一边做一边在亲吻。

“特拉男在说谎吧，你明明喜欢这样。”

该死的，艾斯和女人做过，他几乎能想象到自己的弟弟是怎么侵犯罗的，他一定分开了罗的双腿，从嘴唇吻到下巴，一路下滑然后用舌尖在他的乳头来回打转，男人旺盛的体毛中的性器一定硬的流水，把他的纹身都弄湿的一塌糊涂，呻吟仍然回荡在漫漫长夜中，那淫靡的水声让他浮想联翩。

“草帽当家的，求你，不要一直顶那——”

罗的声音几乎变成尖叫，而一半被迫咽了回去，路飞似乎用手捂住了他的嘴，然后贴着罗的耳边说：“就算舒服也不能叫出太大声哦，艾斯会听到的。”

艾斯瞬间脑子嗡嗡的，满脸通红，最该死的是他居然硬起来了，全身所有的血都往下边涌着，包皮迅速延展开，敏感的鬼头就那样逃脱了内裤的束缚顶着艾斯自己的小腹。

“呜嗯……嗯……啊！啊！哈……不行了……”

“啪——”  


路飞这个混蛋什么时候学会的在做爱的时候打人的屁股的。

无论罗如何求饶，路飞都没有减速分毫，听声音路飞把罗的身体翻了过来，肉体的撞击声更大的，应该是在后入，罗的声音愈发尖锐，气流急速穿过声带，带上了一丝哭音，艾斯知道罗要高潮了，艾斯想不明白自己是怎么知道 的，他闭着眼撸动自己坚硬的欲望，他会比路飞更胜一筹吗，如果是自己的性器插进罗的后穴里会是怎样的呢。

艾斯闭着眼睛听着罗曼妙的叫床声音，似乎罗就在自己的身下，湿软烫人的后穴艰难的吞吐着他的性器，他可以大力的握住罗的精瘦胯骨，狠狠的往敏感点顶弄，就像是路飞现在正在做的那样，身体在不断颤抖，布满纹身的肩胛骨也在颤抖，后穴一波接着一波的收缩……

啊——真是天堂，好想操他，不够，手掌的粗糙触感和机械化的撸动根本无法满足艾斯现在的欲望，他抚慰的发疼，但连一点前列腺的液体都没有射出来。

“特拉男……我要射在里面了喔——”

“哈啊……等等……不要在里面……你戴套了吗……”

“那种碍事的东西……早就没带了……不会怀孕的…不过好想让特拉男怀上我的孩子啊……”

艾斯用头撞了下床板，没想到路飞在说床话上居然是个无师自通的天才，这些都是谁教给他的，他们消防队里那个绿藻头吗，还是那个金发的色鬼，还是那个人生经验都在骨头上刻着的那个骷髅一样的搞摇滚的。

几声粗喘，渐渐安静了下来，只剩下罗若有若无的说了一句：“哈……又射进来了……”

该死的，太性感了，现在罗的屁股一定是布满了掌印，被撞得泛起粉红，操的熟烂的后穴一收缩说不定大股大股的精液就沿着腿根流出来了，那是路飞的东西。

沉寂了片刻，隔壁便咚咚咚的，路飞似乎是接到了紧急任务的电话，隔壁似乎在经历一场世界大战，路飞边乱叫着：“我的衣服呢！我的腰带！”

“衣服在阳台挂着，你的腰带在凳子上，你哪来的精神，上蹿下跳不累吗。”

与路飞截然相反，罗的体力似乎差了不少，声音夹杂着困意，慵懒的要命，路飞在几分钟内风风火火的出门，从阳台上望下去，艾斯能看到路飞向基地狂奔的小小身影。

那天晚上，艾斯用了很长的时间才让自己射出来，第二天早晨起来，罗站在落地镜前整理仪表的时候，艾斯透过他的衬衫领口看到了大片的吻痕。  


艾斯第一次开始嫉妒起路飞来。

这种嫉妒就好像山火那样，在一个干燥而晴空万里的冬日里，罗抛下了一颗罪孽的火星，然后席卷了艾斯的整个世界。

艾斯的睡眠渐渐变少了，上班的时候，上司马尔科有时候会突然一本书敲过来提醒他不要工作时间睡觉，艾斯揉着钝痛的头强打起精神，因为他昨晚又听弟弟和所谓的弟媳的欢爱，他的半个身体都贴在墙上，然后在窸窸窣窣的声音中分辨哪些是特拉法尔加的喘息。

根据喘息来想象出一副活色生香的画面，然后他射了三次。

他似乎太过放肆了，到达顶峰的时候眼前一片空白，心跳声在耳边不断方法，他是濒临缺氧的鱼，即将达到生命的尽头，他感到自己在坠落，浪花与空气发生的沸腾的反应，他的身体被无数的气泡包裹起来吞进海中，光被水流割裂成理石的碎片，水面之上滑行的海鸥四分五裂而模糊远去，是鱼，鱼的鳞片撩过他光滑的背脊，他喊着特拉法尔加的名字，舌尖抵在上牙膛，然后随着气流轻弹。

罗。

咔哒。

扣动扳机。

路飞偶尔会有长期的任务，比如跨区的消防演习，他们会乘坐名为桑尼号的邮轮乘风破浪。

路飞会有半个月的时间不回来了。

他离开的时候站在门口，让特拉法尔加俯身，把脸贴近他，路飞给了他一个略显青涩的离别吻。

然后门缓缓关上了，罗几乎不可闻的叹了口气回身走到餐厅里，眼睛微微眯起来，嘴角勾起一个上扬的弧度，这一切都被艾斯看在眼里。

罗走到餐厅去，在酒窖里拿出一瓶陈年的红酒，液体的红宝石在高脚杯掀起波澜，艾斯坐在餐桌的另一边，看着罗端起酒杯朝他走来。

“喝吧。”罗说：“我给你一个理由。”

艾斯抢在罗之前先一步将酒杯里的酒一饮而尽：“其实我的酒量很好，但现在我已经醉了，你也是吧。”

一拉一扯间，艾斯的半个身体贴在罗的身体上，罗的手从他的腹肌开始下滑，挑开皮带与内裤，触及已经抬头的性器。

他的眼神流转到天花板的吊灯上，在玻璃的倒影里，罗正在微笑。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我的lofter账号：突破天际蓝sky  
> 如有看完，请给予我一定的反馈，感谢食用


End file.
